This invention relates to a method of preparing a positive electrode that includes the cell reactants in a less reactive form to permit cell assembly in air rather than under a helium or other inert gas environment. More particularly, it relates to the use of partially charged electrode reactants that are not likely to be oxidized or to absorb the moisture within an ordinary work space environment.
The type of electrochemical cells contemplated are those that include the metal chalcogenides as the positive electrode reactants, for instance, FeS, FeS.sub.2, CoS, CoS.sub.2, NiS, NiS.sub.2, and Cu.sub.2 S as well as the other chalcogenides of the transition metals and mixtures of these reactants. The negative electrodes include as reactants solid alloys of lithium and the other alkali metals and alkaline earth metals. Alloys such as lithium-aluminum, lithium-silicon, calcium-aluminum, calcium-magnesium and calcium-silcon have been considered for use. These cells employ molten salt electrolytes generally including the halides of the alkali metals and the alkaline earth metals. The use of salt mixtures, e.g. LiCl-KCl, permits reduced melting points and lower operating temperatures. Examples of these type cells are illustrated in the U.S. patents cited below in the prior art statement.